


memories painted with brighter ink

by Glove23



Series: Conner's October Challenge 2020 [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aslan Callenreese - Freeform, Flashbacks, Hiding, Lost Love, M/M, New York, Photography, Pool Tournament, Post-Canon, Travel, me trying to think of tags like 👁👄👁
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glove23/pseuds/Glove23
Summary: Six years have passed since Ash died. Eiji is a professional photographer in New York City, and he’s asked to take pictures of a pool tournament.In the bar where he first met Ash...And he sees a very familiar figure at the pool table.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: Conner's October Challenge 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960435
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	memories painted with brighter ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> hello! ive been working on this fic since April, when Rie and I rewatched Banana Fish and i just finished it like. two minutes ago so here ya go :) this is purely self indulgent and u know it’s canon now so. i hope u enjoy! 
> 
> title from when by dodie

* * *

It had been six years since Eiji was on that plane, leaving New York. Six years since Ash Lynx died. 

Eiji didn’t stay out of New York for long, even if his family remained in Japan. He fell in love with the city. He didn’t want to leave. Soon after he left, he was back, and only goes back to Japan occasionally. And even then, he brings someone with him to remind him of home. Of New York.

Sing.

He had become really close with the gang leader in the six years since Ash’s death. The other man helped him navigate the city, and kept him safe within the gangs. He was still friends with all of them, Bones and Kong and Alex, even with Cain. Eiji wasn’t a gang member by any means, but they were like his family. He wouldn’t just ignore them, not after everything they’d done for him. 

For Ash. 

It had been six years since he died. Eiji still thought about him everyday. 

  
  


*

_ December 2018 _

_ He heard a voice. It was familiar. _

_ “Say-oh-nar-a…” _

_ His consciousness reached for the voice, pulling him out of his sleep. Eiji opened his eyes to an empty room. But he could have sworn… _

_ “Ash?”  _

_ His room was empty, but he caught sight of the bottom of a denim jacket as the wearer left the room. He knew that jacket. He knew that person. _

_ Eiji desperately scrambled out of bed and into the hall, stumbling in his hospital gown. He wasn’t in good shape, but he would be damned if he let him go without saying anything.  _

_ “Ash!” Eiji called, halting the retreating figure. “Ash…”  _

_ Eiji collapsed and suddenly Ash was there, holding him up. _

_ “Eiji, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry-” _

_ Eiji heard footsteps. _

_ “Go.” _

_ Ash’s eyes filled with tears, but he didn’t let them fall. “Eiji…” _

_ “You can’t let them catch you, you have to go!” Eiji shoved him away and fell to the floor. Ash backed away, shaking his head. _

_ “Eiji, I-” _

_ “Go!” _

_ The last Eiji saw of Ash Lynx. A denim jacket whipping around the corner.  _

_ * _

Eiji shook himself out of the memory. He had more important things to do now than be sad. 

He stood outside the bar where he first met Ash. He almost didn’t want to go inside, not wanting to see what it’s like without him. 

He’d lived his life the past six years without him, living in his city, and yet this is the place he has the most hesitation about. 

How is he supposed to do his job in the place where he met the man who would become the most important person to him? 

Deep breath.

Eiji adjusted his camera bag on his shoulder and pushed the door open, walking slowly down the stairs. 

Flashes of memory cross his mind, Skipper leading him and Ibe down, the crowded bar, the flannel tied around Ash’s waist, the gun shots…

The scene wasn’t much different. The walls and floors had been repaired, though they still managed to look ancient and weathered. This time though, he recognized a few people. They weren’t the ones who gave him the job, but he nodded when they made eye contact. It was dark and dingy, and honestly Eiji felt right at home. 

He never felt comfortable in large, overcrowded spaces anymore. He always felt like he was being watched, but here he didn’t get that feeling. Which is honestly surprising, given the outfit he chose this morning. A bright yellow colorblock sweatshirt, a jean jacket that once belonged to Ash, light blue paisley print joggers, and yellow high tops. He was almost asking for everyone to notice him, but the patrons of this bar knew how to respect people’s privacy. 

Given the amount of gang members who frequented, it was probably in their best interest. 

Eiji made his way over to the bar and smiled at the bartender, who still managed to know him even though he hadn’t actually been inside his establishment for six years. 

“Hey Eiji. You want something?” The bartender asked. 

Eiji shook his head. “No, I’m okay. Thanks though.” He turned his attention back to the bustling dining room. “Do you know who it was who asked me here?” 

The bartender straightened. “Ah yeah, that’d be Mikey. He wants some good pictures of the pool tournament he started.” He rolled his eyes. “Fucker thinks he’s gonna win and wants to immortalize it.” 

That made Eiji smile. “You betting on someone else, Joe?” 

Joe grinned. “The guy’s been in a few times this week, and every night he just slaughters anyone who even tries to play against him. It’s a sight to see.” 

“I’ll be on the look out. You know where Mikey is?” 

Joe pointed across the room to a guy who was leaning almost fully across a pool table to make a shot.

He missed.

Eiji made his way over and approached the man. “Hey. You Mikey?” 

The man, Mikey, gave a noncommittal grunt before he noticed the camera bag in his shoulder. 

“Oh! Yeah, I’m Mikey. You Eiji Okamura?” When Eiji nodded the guy grinned. “Sweet, I wanna try and submit this competition for a magazine, ya know? So we can get more business and more players, right? If ya could just take some cool pictures of the players and some action shots, then maybe a few of the winner-“ at this point Mikey popped his own collar, as if imagining himself winning. “But other than that, you’re the professional. Whatever shots you think’ll work, eh?” 

Eiji smiled, “Yeah, works for me. Has it started already?” 

The grin fell off Mikey’s face. “Yeah. Blondie over there has just been moving through his opponents for the better part of half an hour. Oh I can’t wait to put him in his place…”

Eiji stifled a laugh and looked to where Mikey nodded. 

A tall blond man leaned over the pool table and seemed to not think before he hit the ball. 

He split two balls apart and sank them both. 

Eiji was duly impressed and was going to turn back to Mikey, but his attention caught on something else.

Something heart wrenchingly familiar.

The blond’s hands, where they delicately gripped the pool cue….Eiji let his eyes travel up familiar forearms, to a familiar jaw behind a curtain of blond hair.

It wasn’t possible. 

It couldn’t be….

Eiji didn’t take his eyes off the man, but spoke to Mikey. “Did he give a name?” 

Mikey grunted and waved his hand dismissively. “Yeah, Aslan something or other...like that big lion from those Narnia movies.” 

It felt like his heart was stopping and trying to beat out of his chest at the same time. 

Aslan. 

He had to….he needed to leave. But he couldn’t just abandon the job. 

Eiji brought out his camera and adjusted the settings, trying not to look at one specific pool player. He’d just take some quick shots and then sneak out the back, sure Joe wouldn’t mind. 

He could do this. It was just a job. No big deal. Seeing ghosts had no impact on the job. He could do this. 

Eiji spent the night thoroughly avoiding  _ Aslan _ , focusing on other players instead, but it finally got to the point where he would have to aim his camera at the blond. 

There were only two competitors left, Aslan and a guy named Steven. Mikey, having been eliminated pretty early on by Aslan, stood off to the side fuming and rooting for Steven. 

Steven broke the balls and managed to get two in before he missed. Eiji heard the room sigh, as they were obviously hoping for a longer game. Once Aslan was up to hit, well. 

Game over.

Eiji stood on the opposite side of the table from him, camera poised to take the shot just as he goes to hit the cue ball. Everything in the camera seems to go still, and Eiji lifts his eye from the viewfinder and looks directly into a pair of familiar green eyes. 

They stare at each other for a moment before Eiji lets out a breath. The other man’s eyes dart away from his, zeroing back in on his target and taking the shot.

Eiji hastily hits the shutter button, but knows he probably missed his shot.

Aslan didn’t.

Quickly, he sank ball after ball, moving methodically around the table. Finally, he made it to the eight ball, and Eiji could hear Mikey making bets on which pocket he would sink it into.

Aslan called the pocket, and Eiji jolted at his voice.

Seeing him was one thing, but his voice….

Eiji wouldn’t forget that voice in a million years, let alone six. 

The ball sank smoothly into the pocket, but Eiji didn’t get a picture. The bar around him erupted in cheers and people exchanging money, but Eiji was frozen. 

_ Ash…. _

Eiji watched as Aslan handed his pool cue to a waiting spectator and walked away, weaving through the crowd to the bar.

He shouldn’t follow.

What would he even say?

Eiji’s feet certainly weren’t listening to his brain and carried him unwillingly over to the bar where Joe was enthusiastically chatting with him. Joe grinned when Eiji came up.

“Eiji!! What a game, huh? I don’t know if I’ve ever seen someone beat Steven so quickly before.” Joe was practically gushing, and if this had been any other time, Eiji would’ve been amused. 

“Yeah-” Eiji choked out, his throat constricting. He coughed and tried again. “Yeah, it was extremely impressive.” He turned his gaze back over to Aslan. “You’re quite the marksman.” 

Aslan grinned. “Well I have had a lot of practice.” 

Eiji choked on the drink Joe handed to him, causing the two other men to look at him in concern. He waved them off, blushing furiously.  _ A lot of practice… _ Eiji couldn’t help but think again of the first time he was in this bar, and the handgun in Ash’s waistband, the warmth of the handle when Ash placed it in his hands, the sound of gunshots and being pulled down behind the bar. 

That first day, the day that changed his life. 

Eiji knew he would never be the same, especially once Ash died.

He had never considered the fact he could still be alive.

Joe saw Eiji’s blush and gave him a knowing smirk, moving purposefully down to the other end of the bar, giving the two of them space. 

Aslan sighed and tilted his head toward Eiji’s camera. “You get some good shots?” 

Eiji shook himself out of his thoughts and shrugged. “Probably, I won’t know for sure until I can get them on my computer though. It can be hard to see exactly what the pictures will look like on the camera screen, and people always want real life edited to be more vibrant than it really is, anyways.” 

The man smiled. “I don’t doubt that you make everything more vibrant just by being there, Eiji.” 

“Don’t.”

The smile faded from his face, but still held in his eyes. Aslan turned to look at him, and Eiji couldn’t help but drink in his face. He had grown the past six years. He actually looked the age he always pretended to be now. Though it truly seemed impossible, the line of his jaw was sharper, his face more defined. He looked...healthy. 

“Sorry, I thought I was picking up a vibe, but I guess I was wrong.” 

Eiji knew his eyes must look desperate. He couldn’t leave here without knowing. He had wanted to, when he first saw him, but looking into his eyes now...Eiji had to know.

“Please…” He whispered, “please, if it’s you, please just tell me.”

Aslan stared at him, and Eiji couldn’t help but think he was wrong, and this man was going to think he was crazy.

But then he said his name.

“Eiji.”

And Eiji’s eyes welled up with tears.

“I don’t..I don’t understand, how, you  _ died.” _

“You can’t use those pictures you took of me.”

“I don- What?” Eiji was slightly shocked out of his emotions, but could still feel them under his skin.

“You can’t use the pictures.”

“Why not?”

“Because I  _ died. _ ”

Eiji’s stomach fell into his feet.

They stared at each other. Eiji couldn’t find the words to say, except for one. The one word he’d been avoiding saying out loud for six years.

“Ash?”

The other man smiled, and Eij’s breath caught in his chest.

“Ash.”

He reached over and took Ash’s hand, staring at the familiar fingers, scarcely believing this was happening. Ash curled his fingers around Eiji’s and held on tight.

“Eiji.” 

He looked up, back into the jade green eyes that he missed seeing these past six years.

“Yeah?”

Ash grinned.

“I’m glad you came.” 

Eiji’s heart fluttered in his chest, and he grinned back. 

“I’m glad it’s you.” 

  
  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> almost ended this at the first ‘ash?’ so ur welcome kshsjdhajxhs hope u enjoyed it :)


End file.
